Warrior Name Generator
by Light of Golden Dusk
Summary: Find out what your warrior name would be in this simple but fun game! (More chapters to come.)
1. Name Generator

**Hey! Another one of them warrior name creator things. But I'm still thinking up ideas for my new story, and since people enjoy this, I'll do this in the meantime! By the way, keep watch for the instructions because in every chapter, they might be different.**

**Instructions: Take the last letter of your first name for the prefix, and the first letter of your last name for the suffix. **

* * *

**Prefix (last letter of first name):**

A: Tiger

B: Gray

C: Fire

D: Blossom

E: Lion

F: Storm

G: Ivy

H: Hawk

I: Ash

J: Flame

K: Bramble

L: White

M: Pine

N: Blue

O: Leopard

P: Raven

Q: Sun

R: Fallen

S: Silver

T: Rain

U: Berry

V: Cinder

W: Sky

X: Owl

Y: Cloud

Z: Night

* * *

**Suffix (first letter of last name):**

A: Fur

B: Light

C: Wing

D: Song

E: Feather

F: Leap

G: Nose

H: Claw

I: Spirit

J: Flight

K: Pelt

L: Stripe

M: Heart

N: Tail

O: Blaze

P: Fall

Q: Shine

R: Frost

S: Whisker

T: Shadow

U: Strike

V: Wish

W: Pool

X: Wind

Y: Snow

Z: Breeze

* * *

**Share your result in a review! :) Did you like your name or not? And you can try it on other people as well. **

**I got Bramblestripe. It's alright.**

**(P.S. If you can, please check out my forums, The New Era (Tribe RP) and Seasons After (Clan RP). Link is on my profile!)**


	2. Another Round

**It was fun hearing your results! :) Some of you liked your names, some of you didn't. And that's fine. Let's try for another round, this time with many different words and see what you get! And I'm sorry for names that don't fit gender. If you're a boy and you get something like ****Lilypetal, please don't yell at me, just laugh and move on. XD**

**Instructions: Use the second letter of your first name as the prefix, and the first last of your last name as suffix.**

* * *

**Prefix (second letter of first name):**

A: Sparrow

B: Poppy

C: Birch

D: Golden

E: Brindle

F: Bracken

G: Lily

H: Clover

I: Black

J: Willow

K: Moss

L: Dawn

M: Breeze

N: Dusk

O: Soft

P: Fawn

Q: Bright

R: Eagle

S: Fox

T: Honey

U: Hail

V: Frost

W: Holly

X: Jay

Y: Maple

Z: Morning

* * *

**Suffix (last letter of last name):**

A: Light

B: Wing

C: Petal

D: Cloud

E: Storm

F: Whisker

G: Sky

H: Dust

I: Splash

J: Drop

K: Claw

L: Feather

M: Tail

N: Fang

O: Shade

P: Heart

Q: Mist

R: Stream

S: Moon

T: Talon

U: Step

V: Whisper

W: Leaf

X: Song

Y: Fall

Z: Blaze

* * *

**I got Hailtalon! Not the name that makes the most sense, but… alright! XD What did you get?**

**(By the way, please join my forums! :D Links on my profile. Thanks!)**


	3. Plants

**The theme today is… plants! The name prefixes will all have to do with plants. Suffix will be random things. :D**

**First, randomly pick a number out of 1-38. And separately pick a letter from A-J.**

**.**

**Have you picked yet?**

**.**

**Now?**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**Do not change your number!**

**.**

**I'm serious.**

**.**

***hums***

**.**

**Okay. Let's start!**

* * *

**Prefix (number between 1-38):**

1: Birch

2: Moss

3: Blossom

4: Leaf

5: Pine

6: Aspen

7: Willow

8: Oak

9: Daisy

10: Flower

11: Sage

12: Apple

13: Bark

14: Bracken

15: Beech

16: Briar

17: Cherry

18: Bramble

19: Lily

20: Cedar

21: Fern

22: Vine

23: Fennel

24: Hazel

25: Grass

26: Holly

27: Ivy

28: Lichen

29: Maple

30: Mint

31: Petal

32: Rowan

33: Sorrel

34: Thistle

35: Thorn

36: Timber

37: Clover

38: Heather

* * *

**Suffix (letter between A-J):**

A: Breeze

B: Leaf

C: Wing

D: Pool

E: Tail

F: Claw

G: Feather

H: Cloud

I: Whisker

J: Sky

* * *

**I got Petalbreeze! What did you get?**


	4. Birds

**This time, the theme is birds! The prefixes will all be types of birds that have appeared as warrior names in the actual series. The suffix will be things related to birds.**

**Choose a number between 1-18. Then, choose a letter between A-G.**

**You've chosen, right?**

**.**

**Don't make me go over it again.**

**.**

**And don't change your number.**

**.**

**Whatever you do, don't change it.**

**.**

**I'm serious. Don't change it. Just stick with it.**

**.**

**Hey, do you like waffles?**

**.**

**Hmm…**

**.**

**I like waffles.**

**.**

**Wanna start?**

**.**

**Alright, let's start.**

* * *

**Prefix (number between 1-18):**

1: Hawk

2: Lark

3: Sparrow

4: Eagle

5: Jay

6: Buzzard

7: Falcon

8: Crow

9: Finch

10: Raven

11: Goose

12: Dove

13: Kestrel

14: Robin

15: Owl

16: Starling

17: Swallow

18: Swift (if you don't know, a swift is also a species of bird)

* * *

**Suffix (letter between A-G):**

A: Wing

B: Feather

C: Sky

D: Call

E: Song

F: Flight

G: Breeze

* * *

**I got Ravenflight! How about you?**


	5. Colors

**The theme today is COLORS! Or colours or however you wanna spell it. Anyway, first pick a letter from A-I for the prefix (first half). For the suffix (second half) pick a number between 1-10.**

**Now, I have to make sure you chose.**

**.**

**And don't change it.**

**.**

**Hmm…**

**.**

**I have an idea. Let's sing!**

**.**

**Twinkle twinkle little star…**

**.**

**How I wonder what you —**

**.**

**Alright, my singing is truly terrible.**

**.**

**Aye, let's start.**

* * *

**Prefix (letter between A-I): **

A: Red

B: Silver

C: Blue

D: Black

E: Yellow

F: Golden

G: White

H: Green

I: Grey/Gray

* * *

**Suffix (number between 1-10):**

1: Storm

2: Fur

3: Feather

4: Pelt

5: Claw

6: Fire

7: Heart

8: Whisker

9: Foot

10: Tail


	6. Full Character

**This time, full characters! A name, personality and appearance. You can choose your own gender, though. It'd be weird if you got Softflower or something and ended up being a tom. **

**INSTRUCTIONS: For the prefix of the warrior name (first half), pick a random number from 1-60.**

** For the suffix (second half), choose a number from 1-30. **

**For the appearance, choose a letter from A-Z.**

**For the personality, choose a random bird out of _jay, eagle, hawk, buzzard, sparrow, finch, lark,_ and _owl._**

**Let's start!**

* * *

**Name Prefix (number between 1-60):**

1: Ivy

2: Berry

3: Tiger

4: Acorn

5: Misty

6: Kestrel

7: Aspen

8: Lion

9: Maple

10: Birch

11: Apple

12: Night

13: Soft

14: Blue

15: Amber

16: Ash

17: Hazel

18: Black

19: Hail

20: Hollow

21: Grey/Gray

22: Fire

23: Golden

24: Heather

25: White

26: Holly

27: Breeze

28: Honey

29: Flame

30: Ice

31: Jay

32: Blossom

33: Blizzard

34: Frost

35: Morning

36: Leopard

37: Creek

38: Briar

39: Fallen

40: Dew

41: Dust

42: Clover

43: Dusk

44: Bright

45: Echo

46: Dawn

47: Cinder

48: Fox

49: Dove

50: Cloud

51: Red

52: Lake

53: Reed

54: Oak

55: Silver

56: Swift

54: Snow

58: Sage

59: Willow

60: Rowan

* * *

**Name Suffix (number between 1-30):**

1: Whisker

2: Storm

3: Leaf

4: Wing

5: Splash

6: Claw

7: Heart

8: Shadow

9: Pelt

10: Shine

11: Poppy

12: Spirit

13: Fur

14: Dapple

15: Feather

16: Fall

17: Tail

18: Flower

19: Flight

20: Song

21: Nose

22: Fang

23: Pool

24: Fern

25: Foot

26: Moon

27: Stream

28: Stripe

29: Wind

30: Whisper

* * *

**Appearance (letter between A-Z):**

A: Pale grey with amber eyes.

B: Dark ginger tabby with bright yellow eyes.

C: White with green eyes, darker grey ears and a grey-and-white ringed tail.

D: Pure black with orange eyes.

E: Dark grey with bright blue eyes.

F: Pale ginger with dark green eyes.

G: Golden tabby with bright yellow eyes.

H: Brown tabby with amber eyes.

I: White with grey spots and soft orange eyes.

J: Light grey with darker flecks and light blue eyes.

K: Tortoiseshell with green eyes.

L: Dark golden with leafy green eyes.

M: Cream colored with dark blue-green eyes.

N: Black with a white chest, white paws, white muzzle and pale blue eyes.

O: Grey tabby with blue eyes.

P: White with orange eyes.

Q: White with a brown face, brown ears, brown paws and a brown tail, and ice blue eyes.

R: Reddish brown with amber eyes.

S: Light grey-brown with darker spots and green eyes.

T: White with ginger patches and green eyes.

U: Silver with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes.

V: White with black patches and blue eyes.

W: Dark grey with black markings and lime green eyes.

X: White with ginger and black patches and orange eyes.

Y: Light cream with dark cream blotches and amber eyes.

Z: Light grey with a darker stripe down spine and piercing icy eyes.

* * *

**Personality (bird out of ****jay, eagle, hawk, buzzard, sparrow, finch, lark, owl):**

Jay: Quieter, but very intelligent, logical and clever.

Eagle: Bold, not afraid to speak their mind, a free spirit.

Hawk: Highly protective and defensive. Fierce, very aggressive when needed, powerful.

Buzzard: Strong, independent, and not bothered by rules. Does things the way they want.

Sparrow: Talkative, humorous, full of jokes and has tireless energy.

Finch: Shy and a bit timid at first, but is a loyal, kind and helpful friend.

Lark: Bubbly, cheerful, welcoming, friendly to others and eager to try new things.

Owl: Doesn't speak much, sly, smart, mysterious and secretive.

* * *

**So what'd you guys get? Share your results!**

**My result:**

**Name: Nightfern (let's make 'er a she-cat!)**

**Appearance: Pale ginger with dark green eyes.**

**Personality: Quieter, but very intelligent, logical and clever. **


End file.
